Chasing after him
by Jero-Neko
Summary: Saku&Sasu...events that I made up after the manga series(chap174?)Spoiler Inside!
1. Default Chapter

Chasing after him.. By JeroSan/JeroLabandero  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.....and a bunch of other stuffs too!!! (mind ya!), I don't own a car as well, not even my own house, so- pretty much I'M POOR- no need to sue me coz' I won't fight back!  
  
Summary: Spoiler Inside!Probable series of events after chapter 174-? Of the manga series, Sakura and co. followed Sasuke to the Otto Village.  
  
A/N: I know I said on my previous "Naruto" fics that I won't make an angst- fluffy type of story ever again- but I'm eating my words now (yum!yum!yum!chomp!chomp!), I can't think of any other plot! So Gomen Nasai! Hmmmm...yeah, diz iz about Sasuke going to Oto- leaving Sakura and Naruto behind. Then the others followed him there. Pairings: the obvious ones- SakuraSasuke, slight NejiSakura, HinataNaruto, InoShikamaru..There you go!  
  
Chasing After him...... Chapter One  
  
Flash Back  
  
(Scenes from chapter 174 of the Manga., or was it chap 176?)  
  
Sakura and Sasuke- alone, before the Uchiha boy joins the Otto Nins to travel to Otto village- where Orochimaru waits....  
  
Sasuke: We all begin new paths from here on out...... (armed with his travel bag and ready to go)  
  
Sakura: .......... (hot tears falling down, heartbroken that Sasuke will never change his mind and is determined to leave Konoha).  
  
Then..after a few minutes- she confessed her love and everything to him- seriously and crying this time.  
  
No response from Sasuke.  
  
Feeling defeated, she turned around- and refused to look at his retreating form.  
  
But, he walked towards her- her back facing him. He uttered a sincere- "Thank You". And before she can respond back or to even just face him- he sent her a blow- and she dozed off. Then he started walking away- towards a far-off distance. Sparing Sakura the pain she might feel if she'll ever see him go away. Unconscious, she didn't hear Sasuke speak softly that she's indeed important to him.  
  
End of Flash Back  
  
Sakura woke up. She dreamt of that incident again. She had been in bed for 3 days now. Rarely eating. Absolutely still in the state of loneliness and regret- her frail mind gathering no idea on how to pull things back together and move on. After Sasuke left (3 days had gone by), she had been like this. Eyes becoming hollow from lack of sleep, energy betraying her, her every bit of flesh giving up as well- all she can do is cry, and cry, and cry and struggle to forget about him.  
  
Naruto had been the most concerned, frequently visiting her, staying by her side, telling comforting words, cheering her up. Yet, she gave no response, she just stares blankly by her window. Completely ignoring her friend.  
  
She felt guilty, recalling Naruto's ways of consoling her- while she just give him the cold-shoulder.  
  
But can she blame herself?  
  
It's too early for her to recover.....she's not even sure if she'll ever recover again.  
  
Without Sasuke- she turned into a completely different person.  
  
That morning- she looked at the mirror for the first time after 3 days. She saw he stark white face- pale and tired and haggard, her bloodshot and swollen eyes, her skinny body. But she didn't cared- she sat up, glanced at her window and recalled again the object of her undying affections.  
  
Near her house, Naruto walks. Hope is almost sliding away from him. The "fox-faced" boy hadn't been the same as well after Sasuke left. But he didn't let anyone know of his inner contemplations, otherwise who would be left to be the stronger one to patch things back to normal between him and his dear friend Sakura.  
  
"Sasuke.......". He uttered in his mind and tightened his grip on the paper bag containing food and stuffs for Sakura- he was carrying.  
  
"..............even after you left......you still....you still...manage to piss me off!!!". His mind shouted.  
  
"darn you! why do you have to go?!......You're making me and Sakura suffer!". Naruto's thoughts added.  
  
Then a voice called out- loud enough to knock him back to his senses.  
  
He turned around. And saw her.  
  
"Naruto?! This is the 3rd time I called you! Why aren't you paying attention". Ino asked impatiently and walked him towards Sakura's house.  
  
"Uh?.....Oi! Ino... ohayou!" Naruto blurted with his famous "foxy-smile".  
  
"so, you uh...going to visit cry baby again?". She asked once more.  
  
"Sakurachan? Yes..... I am....". Naruto replied cheerfully.  
  
"She's still down in the dumps I believe". Ino cited.  
  
"Yeah.......... It had been 3 days now and...". Naruto began to say, losing his happy disposition.  
  
"That Baka!....hey! tell you what? Why don't you just go visit her tomorrow, I'd bring those stuffs you have for her myself, and bombard her! What do you think?".  
  
"But...But Ino....".  
  
"no Buts FOX BOY! Gimme' that, now go home and return tomorrow, girls are better at handling this kind of situation!". Ino shoved him away.  
  
Though not really convinced, he still granted Ino her request and walked away.  
  
Inside Sakura's room.  
  
"Sakura, You dummy!". Ino yelled.  
  
"How long do you plan to stay that way?! I can't believe you are this pathetic and Stupid!!!". She yelled some more.  
  
The pink haired girl in return just glanced at her giving no expression, then gazed back at her window.  
  
"Don't you dare ignore me!". Ino demanded, grabbed her face and forced Sakura to look at her directly.  
  
"What do you want? I don't have time to argue with you?". She finally spoke- but without any emotions.  
  
"Good! You finally speak! Sakura, why are you punishing yourself like this?!!! This will not bring Sasuke back!". Ino exclaimed.  
  
"What do you know? You don't understand how I feel anyway!!". Sakura snapped back.  
  
"Feh! Listen, Sakura no baka, I like Sasuke too ya know! And I'm distressed that he left Konoha! But I'm not like you who would forever put myself down and be a BIG CRYBABY!".  
  
"Fine, I don't care whatever you say.... now leave". Sakura spoke.  
  
"You're selfish you know that.....". Ino uttered, this time in a gentler tone.  
  
Sakura was hurt- but she didn't show it.  
  
"Look at this, another bag of goodies from Naruto, hn! I saw him on his way here and I pleaded that I'd give this one to you- this time...... and you know what? It's a bit hard convincing him". Ino related.  
  
"Sakura, you're too busy engrossed in your own loneliness, that you failed to notice Naruto is hurting too. Unlike you, he can't freely show his emotions- and cry over Sasuke. He's having a hard time as well.......and it's even more difficult for him to pull things back together for the two of you especially since you're not cooperating".  
  
Sakura looked at her, but didn't speak a word.  
  
"......and I was hurt too. But I realized that I have no right to forever dwell in self-pity and mull over Sasuke. You're actually even lucky- you're the last person he talked to before he left". Ino struggled to say- her voice trembling and almost ready for tears.  
  
".............". Sakura was speechless.  
  
"I thought I'd never tell you this Sakura, but in reality, I envy you. I envy you the first time I found out you and Sasuke are in the same team. I envy you because when you were helplessly in combat we the Otto Nins back at the chounnin exam, Sasuke lost himself and submitted to Orochimaru's curse- ready to kill those who hurt you badly. I envy you because, you brought him back to his senses when he was losing control after he saw your tears and had covered him in a protective- pleading embrace". Ino admitted, fighting back tears, and avoiding Sakura's gaze.  
  
"And now look at you? You look like someone died! You became pathetic! Where's the high-spirited and hopeful Sakura I met? Just because Sasuke left- it doesn't mean it's the end for you....! Sakura WAKE UP! Your family is so worried of you now! Naruto moreover! And I.... I am too!". Ino concluded.  
  
Sakura, felt water forming in her eyes again, not sure of what to say- or how to respond.  
  
"If you really want him back, sitting and crying endlessly won't make him return..... you have to chase after him.... I hate to admit it but- it's only you and Naruto who can probably bring him back and delete the savaging darkness Orochimaru placed over him". Ino declared, wiping away tears.  
  
Then, something beautiful happened. Sakura wiped away her tears as well. She got up, and looked directly into Ino's eyes.  
  
"Arigato Ino.......arigato". She said firmly with a slight almost unseen smile.  
  
A/N: Errrrrrr......too much drama makes Jero- a dull kid. Next chap would be lighter! Your reviews would be appreciated. 


	2. Chasing after him2

A/N: WOW! Thanks for the reviews- You people ROCK!!!! Arigato!!!! Here's the continuation :-)  
  
Chasing After him... Chapter Two  
  
The next day, Shikamaru, Hinata, Ino, Naruto, Choujii, Kiba, "bandaged" Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, and Shino were by the ramen house- eating ramen of course. They were having a snack after a tiring training session with Sir Kakashi, Sir Iruka, Sir Gai, and the rest of their mentors.  
  
Then, someone caught their attention.  
  
Silence followed.  
  
"SA....SAKURA CHAN?!!!!!!!". Naruto hollered, unable to conceal his happiness.  
  
Whack! Rock Lee calmed him down.  
  
"Sakura, you're well now...". Rock Lee mentioned shyly.  
  
"Hmmmm...... I guess, you did a GREAT JOB back there Ino, I'm actually impressed. You're more matured than I thought". Shikamaru commented- in a half-bored half delighted tone. Then slurped his ramen, not looking at Ino.  
  
"Really?". Ino asked, blushing like crazy. Then, she mentally bumped her head and questioned herself why she's blushing for Shikamaru?  
  
Choujii saw this and just kept the excitement to himself.  
  
"Sakura-chan, I'm glad you're okay now....care to join us?". Hinata timidly joined in, and offered Sakura a seat.  
  
"Thanks Hinata.....". Sakura accepted.  
  
"Sakura! I' M SO HAPPY YOU're BACK TO NORMAL!!!". Naruto blurted again.  
  
"Ha..Hai.....thanks to you, to Ino, and actually all of you who've been there for me. I can't put your efforts to waste now, can I?". Sakura replied with her natural smile.  
  
"YEP! I COULDN'T AGREE MORE!". Naruto remarked.  
  
"Well, I guess we should say- Welcome Back Sakura!". Ino added.  
  
Then all continue eating.  
  
Days passed, Sakura went back to training with the group. Sir Kakashi was so relieved that she's fine now.  
  
But, in the back of her mind- Ino's words rung constantly.....  
  
"If you want him back.....chase after him...".   
  
She recalled.  
  
On the 3rd week. She finally decided. During their breakfast at a nearby café together with the other rookies- who some became full pledged chounnins and others are still genins (herself included), she made an announcement.  
  
"Ummmm...everyone, I'm really glad you're all here". Sakura suddenly opened up- interrupting their silent munches.  
  
"Huh? What's this all about now?". Shikamaru asked boredly, then Ino elbowed him.  
  
"Well, I really would like to say thank you for helping me and Naruto pull things back.....but we....we uhh....Naruto and I decided to go on a journey this week". Sakura tried to explain.  
  
"WHAT?!!!!Nooooo!!!! Naruto what did you make my Sakura Chan do?!Are you two getting married?". Lee thundered in a flood of tears.  
  
"I-Iye.....of course not Lee, that's not the case. Well, you see, Naruto and I decided to go after Sasuke at Otto village and try to bring him back". Sakura elaborated and Naruto nodded.  
  
"WHAT?". Everybody screamed- except for Neji who remained quiet and composed.  
  
"You heard her! We just actually want to say a temporary good bye to you all". Naruto said cheerfully.  
  
Ino slapped her forehead, blaming herself that Sakura must have had taken her seriously when she suggested that the girl should chase after Sasuke. Choujii and Shikamaru patted her on the shoulder.  
  
"That's interesting, but I think you two should give more thought to it- the Otto Village is a dangerous place to be". Shino broke in.  
  
"We know that, yet we still won't change our minds were determined". Sakura said firmly.  
  
"Sakura's right, so......dear friends- I'm afraid we'll leave the boring training sessions with you people for now- Sakura and I have to prepare for a greater journey". Naruto boasted.  
  
Then together they left.  
  
No one dared mention the plan to any of their mentors. They know Naruto would erupt if they'll ever will. Knowing that the two would leave Konoha at midnight, most had trouble sleeping.  
  
Near the Konoha river, where sail boats reside- (the exit to their humble town rests).  
  
Chilly and foggy, Sakura and Naruto made a halt when a bunch of figures blocked their way.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!" Naruto asked.  
  
"You should know you couldn't stop us...not now". Sakura said.  
  
"Oh, we're not here to stop you two!". Kiba exclaimed and his dog- Akamaru barked in agreement.  
  
"Then what?". Naruto questioned.  
  
"We're coming with you guys....". Ino admitted, the rest gave naughty smiles.  
  
"WHAT?!!!" Naruto and Sakura chorused.  
  
"Yeah, you can't have the fun all to yourselves!". Rock Lee butted in.  
  
"Hn! You can't let us do boring stuffs here while the two of you hog all the adventure!". Shikamaru added.  
  
"Naruto, I want to come with you and Sakura-chan". Hinata spoke with a bright blush.  
  
"Besides, the two of you alone are no match for whatever danger awaits there". Neji fired.  
  
"C'mon- you guys! What are you waiting for! Let's get going and bring back Sasuke!". Ino exclaimed impatiently- settling herself on one travel boat.  
  
The two froze for a while unsure of how to react. But they know there's no turning back. So they all hopped on the boats.  
  
Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Shino, and Kiba on one.  
  
Ino, Shikamaru, Choujii, TenTen,, and Rock Lee on another.  
  
And together they sailed away.  
  
The next day- 4 elite chounnin Ninja's gasped in worry and anger after they found out that there students had all stowed away.  
  
Kakashi and Gai, gritted their teeth, and both said in Unison.  
  
Kakashi and Gai: What are they up to now?!!!!!!  
  
A/N: Yikes! How's that? Well, the real action and story will begin on the next chap! 


	3. Chasing after him3

A/N: Thanx 4 ur patience People! I'm sorry that this took a while- this week had been pretty busy for me, I had an interview, 15 battery tests, and 1 psychological report that I just finished yesterday. Anyway, This will be a bit "fast-phased" though. Gomen for that! (Continue reviewing) I really appreciate them!!  
  
Chapter Three – Chasing After Him  
  
The entire group arrived at Otto Village around 5:00 in the afternoon.  
  
"This town gives an unusual-creepy-impression". Ino said in a low tone.  
  
"Hn! Well, what do you expect? This is Orochimaru's and a lot of other evil ninja's territory." Shikamaru snapped at her sarcastically.  
  
"What's with him? One moment he complements me the other he's such a jerk!". Ino yelled inside.  
  
Nope she do not have an "Inner Ino" like Sakura, k? She just can't say out loud her thoughts right now since they're w/in the enemy's place  
  
Naruto and Kiba tied their boats behind a large tree.  
  
"Faster you two!". Sakura commanded.  
  
"We have to secure this stuffs Sakura, remember- this would be our ONLY means of transportation just incase something happens". Kiba told her.  
  
"There! All done!". Naruto exclaimed after he and Kiba finished.  
  
"Good, let's go and find Sasuke!". Sakura flared.  
  
"Nope, not yet, we have to hide in the woods until dark". Neji instructed.  
  
"What? Why do we have to wait- It'll be much dangerous during the night!". Sakura protested.  
  
"Sakura, slow down, Neji is right, more people will notice us while there's still daylight". Rock Lee said in support to Neji.  
  
"Yeah, but.....". Sakura tried to argue.  
  
"Look, if you want to be an open target- go ahead and leave before us!". Neji finally blurted- losing his cool.  
  
Sakura and the rest gaped their mouths wide open at his remark.  
  
"Oi! Neji, you may have a point but don't you dare scream at Sakura-chan again!". Naruto defended.  
  
Neji just ignored him.  
  
"Hmmmmph! Stupid Neji! Why do I have the funny feeling the guy somehow reminds me of Sasuke!". Naruto uttered in his deep thoughts.  
  
Sakura became silent. She then calmed down, sitting beside Ino's team on a nearby log- she waited patiently for the moon to take over in the sky.  
  
Finally, day took its rightful leave. The young ninjas compressed together in a circle.  
  
"Listen you guys, we can't just barge in the town and shout Sasuke's name or look for him, we need a plan". Shikamaru began.  
  
"What do you suggest?". Shino said lowering his sunglasses.  
  
"Hmmmmm....I've got some things in mind- but I want to know your opinions first". Shikamaru replied referring to all of them.  
  
"Why don't we split in groups- we'll cover more ground that way". Neji was the first to suggest.  
  
"That's fine with me". Kiba agreed.  
  
"Split up? Won't that be dangerous?". Choujii asked munching a donut.  
  
"Dangerous? Or you're probably just afraid!". Kiba snickered.  
  
"What?!!! Are you telling me I'm a scaredy-cat?". Choujji snapped back.  
  
"Nope, more like a scaredy-pi". Kiba didn't finished, Ino prevented him.  
  
"Don't say it Kiba! Choujii hates hearing those words! We'd all end in chaos if you continue this nonsense!". Ino sermoned.  
  
The two stopped.  
  
"Okay, let's say we split up? What next?". Rock Lee asked, specifically Neji.  
  
"We'll all look for Sasuke, when there's trouble we fight on our own. If ever we need to get together again we can use some tactic to send messages to one another". Neji explained.  
  
"Wait- are you saying we all separate individually?!". Naruto questioned. "No, that'll be inconvenient, we can split into 3 or 2 groups". Neji answered.  
  
"Hmmmmm...sure, I agree with the splitting idea, I can easily use my bugs to gain information from you guys- or I can send messages through them too, you guys can use them also if you want, just channel some chakra to them". Shino offered.  
  
"That won't be necessary for me- I have Akamaru". Kiba boasted.  
  
"Fine, it's settled then- since it's pretty dark now, I say we all start our search, let's all be careful though". Rock Lee concluded.  
  
"Wait! Who goes with who?". Naruto asked.  
  
"Let's draw lots, It'll be easier that way, however it ends- no one can protest once they're in their respective groups". Ino proposed.  
  
The rest of them followed her suggestion. After a few minutes, they were then divided into 3 groups.  
  
Naruto, Hinata, Choujii, and Shino are on one.  
  
Neji, Sakura and Kiba on another.  
  
While Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Ino and TenTen ended up together.  
  
"Okay, everyone take one last good look of this place, if worse comes to worst this is our only way out. Try to remember every single detail of the surroundings, also of all our companions- we must avoid getting tricked". Neji advocated.  
  
"Yeah, stay on guard and alert, don't initiate unnecessary fights". Rock Lee advised as well.  
  
They all nodded- as if choreographed. They said their goodbyes. All at the same time they jumped off and glided form tree to tree.  
  
"We're coming Sasuke- you just wait!" Naruto blurted excitedly. Hinata blushed as she traveled right beside him.  
  
"Don't get careless Naruto, my insects are sensing something!". Shino informed, with him and Choujii following behind.  
  
"Hai! Hai! I know what to do? Don't we Hinata?". Naruto said and glanced at her with an assuring smile.  
  
"Ha-Hai....". Hinata said softly- almost red.  
  
On the northern side of the town....  
  
"Hmmmmmm..... I smell something fun". Orochimaru suddenly hissed.  
  
"Hn? What do you mean commander?". One Otto Nin asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing.... It just seems some pests came out to play...... send Sasuke here- and make it fast!". Orochimaru finished, then 2 Otto Nins immediately disappeared.  
  
"Lee, you look bothered, what's up?". TenTen asked running fast beside him.  
  
"Ehhh.... I just feel uncomfortable that Sakura ended up going with Neji and Kiba. Especially Neji- he can sometimes be a pain. I think it would have been better if she goes either with me or Naruto". He replied.  
  
"Hn! I should have known it's Sakura you're thinking of". TenTen chided- sounding jealous.  
  
"Eh? Relax, Lee-kun, I'm pretty sure she'll be fine". Ino assured him. Shikamaru ran past them and lead the way.  
  
"Can you lay aside the talk, we have to hurry". Shikamaru called- lazily.  
  
Meanwhile, to where Sakura and the others.......  
  
Kiba and Akamaru glided the fastest, then Neji. As expected Sakura came in last. She struggled to keep up with them.  
  
"Sasuke.......where are you?". Sakura spoke in her mind as she hopped from rooftop to rooftop and tree to tree.  
  
They noticed that the Otto village has very few houses, but a lot of trees.  
  
Neji kept glancing back once in a while- either his expecting enemies to come or he was checking on Sakura.  
  
"Shoot! She's slowing us down". Neji thought to himself.  
  
"Oi Kiba, lessen your phase a bit, our girl companion is quite having a hard time keeping up!". Neji called out.  
  
"Feh! Don't tell me to slow down, instead tell her to go fast!". Kiba scorned.  
  
"What's with that Sakura? Hinata is not slow like her, I mean they're both girls but I have to admit- Sakura's really weaker!". Kiba said in his mind- not slowing down.  
  
Neji knew that he couldn't convince Kiba to slow down, actually he shouldn't have asked him to glide slower- it'll give them danger. But, he knew he couldn't force Sakura to go faster since she's not really capable to do so. So, quickly he paused, and leaped back to where she is.  
  
"You're slowing us down....can't you go a little faster?". He asked coldly, now gliding beside her.  
  
"I'm trying!". Sakura panted.  
  
"Well, we really have to increase our speed now, or Kiba might leave us behind". Swiftly he scooped her up and carried her in his arms.  
  
"What the? What are you doing?!". Sakura protested- embarrassed and blush- filled.  
  
"Shut up and just stay put, we have to hurry I can feel someone's following us- not too far". Neji bawled at her.  
  
Soon, they got to join Kiba and caught up with his phase. Kiba glanced at them quickly.  
  
"Is carrying her necessary? I must say you two look like newly weds!". Kiba howled with a silly grin.  
  
"Baka! I have to carry her or the enemies will catch up!". Neji explained- a quick blush crossed his face.  
  
"So, you felt them too......Akamaru had been telling me that a while ago". Kiba admitted.  
  
Then dark aura began to reach out to them. They moved even faster. Rapidly the three looked for a secure place to hide. Then they saw a large withering tree, they hid behind it. Neji placed Sakura down, she in return tried to conceal her nervousness and fright at the approaching danger. Kiba positioned himself and Akamaru for a fight.  
  
"Byakugan!". Neji chanted, then he saw past the tree they where hiding and some more other trees, then some houses, finally he saw the intruders.  
  
"They're within close range. There are three of them. Everyone prepare yourselves". Neji informed his companions- his eyes still not in its normal mode.  
  
Sakura grabbed out a Kunai. Kiba and Akamaru readied.  
  
The leaves shuffled. The wind blew unstably.  
  
Then, their wait was over. Three Otto nins in military garb appeared before them.  
  
"What are you kids doing here?". One asked.  
  
"Are you spies sent from Konoha?". Another interrogated.  
  
"This isn't the place for you, you know that!". The last one commented.  
  
"What do you want from us?!". Neji hollered.  
  
"Shouldn't we be the one to ask that question". The first one spoke again.  
  
"We are not obliged to answer your questions!". Sakura yelled bravely.  
  
"Then neither are we!". The three Otto nins screamed and attacked.  
  
The bulky one sent dozens of shurinkens at Kiba and Akamaru. The two skillfully avoided and made their attack as well. The one appearing to be the leader came behind Neji and engaged him in a "TaiJutsu" centered fight.  
  
Sakura didn't wait for the last Otto Nin to attack her so she made the first move. She threw her Kunai at the predator. Who dodged it with ease.  
  
"Hahahahaha..... looks like among your friends- you're the only one without any special techniques!". The enemy mocked her.  
  
"Shut up and show yourself!!!!". Sakura demanded.  
  
"At your request little girl!". The enemy appeared beside her and gave her a powerful blow accompanied by a mind-boggling sound.  
  
"She flew in the air".  
  
"SAKURA!!!!". Both Kiba and Neji called out loud.  
  
But just before they can help, their opponents blocked their way.  
  
Before Sakura hit the ground she turned into a log.  
  
Kiba and Neji felt relieved.  
  
"Hn?! Kawamari Technique?!!!". Her enemy said irritably.  
  
"Don't underestimate me!!!!". Sakura flared at her enemy and slashed him with a Kunai.  
  
Lucky for the Otto Ninja, he leaped away on time but the hem of his upper clothing got torn.  
  
"Darn!". Sakura's opponent uttered.  
  
"I won't go easy on you next time!". He added.  
  
Neji finally injured seriously his opponent who then was left unable to fight him any longer ( I mean who'd be able to?- after Neji hit his vital organs-hehehehe GO NEJI!!!). Kiba and Akamura are gaining the upperhand as well.  
  
As for Sakura, she did her best to avoid getting hit and controlled her chakra perfectly.  
  
"Hn! Are you just gonna' keep on running away?!!!". He then caught her step and lifted his fist and fired another "shattering noise".  
  
This time Sakura didn't have time to use Kawamari. But Neji arrived on time and gave Sakura's foe a perfect roundhouse kick.  
  
"You okay?". Neji asked.  
  
"Hai, Arigato!".  
  
Before Neji can completely finish off her enemy, his earlier antagonist got up and signaled his companions to retreat.  
  
"We have to retreat for now, let's report this to commander Orochimaru!". They all vanished after a puff of smoke.  
  
"They were sent by Orochimaru!". Kiba bolted.  
  
"Hn! Just as I suspected!". Neji agreed.  
  
The same fate happened to Naruto and Ino's group. They made their opponents run away as well. (GO KONOHA! That's Youth Power, ne Lee?!).  
  
At Orochimaru's place.....  
  
"(evil laughter)...... I'm not impressed. Not at all, those morons that I sent to attack those kids were the lowest of all my army". Orochimaru declared while sipping wine.  
  
Then his doors opened. Two guards led Sasuke.  
  
"Why did you called for me?". Sasuke asked nonchalantly.  
  
"Sasuke......I'm glad you came, well, I just wanted to show you something". Orochimaru answered teasingly and stood up.  
  
"Hurry with it, you're interrupting my training".  
  
"Well, you might change your attitude once you see this.....". Orochimaru challenged, then magically he touched with the tip of his finger his wine, and an interesting image came into view.  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened, his heart pounded wildly.  
  
The first image was Rock Lee and his companions walking away after their enemies left. The next one made his heart beat violently even more, he saw Naruto throwing his fists in the air in victory- then Hinata placed her "special ointment" on his nasty bruises.  
  
"Naruto......". Sasuke involuntarily uttered faintly, Orochimaru's lips curved slyly.  
  
Then, lastly, he saw Neji and the others successfully beating up their enemies. But the last scene caught his eyes. A pair of green eyes barely keeping her spirits up, then short strands of pink hair swayed wildly in the midnight air.  
  
He can hear what they're saying. (Wow is Orochimaru a good magician or what?).  
  
"(panting!) Thanks you two.....but I'm glad I managed to fight as well, I wish Naruto and Sasuke saw me back there". She uttered proudly gasping for breath, then she fainted, Neji caught her.  
  
"Sakuar?....Sakuara? Get a hold of yourself!" Neji shook her in his arms.  
  
".........gomen ne Neji kun, I'm fine, I just need to rest a bit". Sakura struggled to speak then fell asleep, completely falling on him.  
  
Sasuke clenched his fists impulsively.  
  
"Sakura.......Naruto......what are you guys doing here?". He asked mentally. Thoughts of worry, anger, regret and grief flooded his mind.  
  
Orochimaru observed every reaction Sasuke made. Then a wicked thought played in his wicked mind. A cunning grin formed on Orochimaru's lips.  
  
A/N: This had been longer than intended. Next chap- longer probably. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura face to face again? What's in for them? Is Neji acting weird or what? And what's wrong with TenTen? Does she like Lee? Will Hinata and Naruto progress? So as Shikamaru and Ino?! What about Oprochiamru? What's his plan?  
  
The answer to these questions will be taken care of by the coming chapters.  
  
Continue reviewing minna-san! Itte Kimasu! 


	4. Chasing after him4

A/N: Thousand thanks for ur reviews, they contribute to my "drive" to write and continue this fic. Enjoy reading! Pls. check out (if U have time) my earlier Naruto fics: Kakashi Went Nuts and Too Much is still not Enough (SasuSaku). Arigato!  
  
Chasing after him- CHAPTER FOUR  
  
"Looks like they went all the way here to see you, my dear Sasuke". Orochimaru uttered and made the images of his friends disappear from the wine he craftily touched.  
  
Sasuke snapped back to reality. Then, turned his gaze to Orochimaru.  
  
"I don't know why they're here...". Sasuke tried to reason out.  
  
"Oh sure you don't. You looked pretty surprised". Orochimaru believed him.  
  
"I'd go tell them to stop botherin' me and persuade them to return to Konoha". Sasuke stated and turned his back on Orochimaru.  
  
"Don't be silly Sasuke, they traveled far just to see you.......besides going to them won't be necessary, I already sent Zaku and Kin to go fetch them and bring them right here". Orochimaru affirmed in an unpredictable manner.  
  
Sasuke turned to face him again, his expression projects so much questions. Then fear crossed his face- he quickly rubbed it off though and just raised an eyebrow on Orochimaru.  
  
"(short evil snicker)........are you worried of your friends?".  
  
"NO. Do what you want, but don't force me to go and see them". Sasuke replied sternly and finally headed outside Orochimaru's room.  
  
"Sasuke...Sasuke.... You're still way too soft to try and conceal your real emotions from me, but nice try though. (evil laughter) Looks like having your friends around here will give me an earlier opportunity to finally draw out ALL the dark powers that resides within you Sasuke, then you'll be my favorite puppet, even better than Anko........". Orochimaru spoke darkly.  
  
Each group longed for rest, sleep, and hope for a better chance next day. Almost ready to sleep in the open ground, Zaku and Kin, and the other one (forgot his name) appeared separately to the 3 separate groups of Sasuke's friends.  
  
Knowing that it was Orochimaru himself who invited them to his hideout, they know it'll be intelligent to accept his request, not only will they avoid risking a fight with his men but they'll be instantly brought to where Sasuke is- which is the real purpose why they came to Otto in the first place.  
  
Sakura was still asleep when Orochimaru's invitation reached them. Thus, Neji have to carry her on his back as he, Kiba and Zaku walked to where Orochimaru is.  
  
Finally, the 3 groups where re-united. They waited by the large patio of some sort at Orochimaru's enormous yet creepy hive.  
  
NANI?!!!! Neji?!!!! Who gave you the authority to carry Sakura-chan like that?!!!!". Naruto and Lee flared.  
  
"Do you think I like what I'm doing! She's very heavy! Here carry her if you want!". Neji said coldly then held her sleeping form in his arms and abruptly passed her to Lee".  
  
Lee caught her. Naruto threw a tantrum. TenTen looked at Lee in disgust.  
  
"There's a reason for this, Orochimaru will not warmly welcome us on this place unless he have some agenda of his own". Shikamaru changed the subject.  
  
"Like DUH?!!!!". Naruto snapped.  
  
"Hmmmm... I wonder where Sasuke is here?". Ino joined in.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll see him soon.....". A voice answered from the dark hallway sending jitters to all of them- except for Sakura who's still sleeping.  
  
"OROCHIMARU?". Everyone chorused with mixed emotions of anger, fear, hatred, anxiety, etc.  
  
"Why? Expecting someone else?". He dared.  
  
"Okay, quit the act and tell us where Sasuke is! And why did you- without hesitation brought us right here?!". Naruto demanded.  
  
"Narutokun, you still haven't changed from the last time I saw you....". Orochimaru replied playfully and stepped forward.  
  
"So are you! You still look like a big SLIMY SNAKE!!!!". Naruto hollered much to everyone's surprise.  
  
Orochimaru's grin disappeared and frowned.  
  
The others panicked.  
  
Ino stepped forward.  
  
"Oh...eh he he he...ano gomen nasai, OrochimaruSama....pls. pardon Naruto's unruly behavior. Thanks for inviting us over, but we really came here for Sasuke...so...". She explained nervously.  
  
"I know. But Sasuke's sleeping now- he had a tiring training. But you can all see him tomorrow. For now, why don't you all rest for a while, take some sleep. I've prepared rooms for you all already". Orochimaru suggested firmly.  
  
"WHAT? Is this some kind of a hotel or what?...HEY! Are you tryin' to trick us or something?!". Naruto blabbered.  
  
"Hush Naruto! We can actually use some sleep- I mean look at Sakura, and the other girls they look tired and really sleepy. Besides, I guess Sasuke's sleeping too right now, it's past midnight and all". Kiba said matter-of-factly.  
  
The others nodded in agreement.  
  
"I'll have my men escort you to your rooms then". Orochimaru informed them and disappeared.  
  
Naruto followed his companions in defeat.  
  
The boys and girls had 2 separate rooms.  
  
Before Naruto entered their room, Hinata caught his wrist and looked straight to his eyes.  
  
"Naruto, don't worry okay, I know we all think this is a bit weird but we've got no choice, this is the only way to Sasuke". Hinata bravely told him- but still not losing her blush.  
  
Naruto lost his frown and touched her hand.  
  
"Yes, thanks for the encouragement, you rest well now Hinata okay? And do keep watch on Sakura from time to time, k?". He said with a wide smile.  
  
Hinata nodded and smiled too. Then they said goodnight.  
  
Kiba and Akamaru snored loudly on their futon. Shikamaru who slept beside Chouji slumbered deeply as well. Shino had his eyes closed- but who knows if he's actually sleeping. Lee slept in between Neji and Naruto. The three had trouble sleeping. Lee broke the silence.  
  
"Do you two have trouble sleeping too?". Lee asked.  
  
"Who wouldn't this is all too weird". Neji admitted and turned his head to Lee and Naruto's direction.  
  
"I bet this is a BIG TRAP!". Naruto exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, it's pretty obvious, but why did we went in for the ride?". Lee questioned.  
  
"Coz' it's the only way to find Sasuke?". Naruto replied.  
  
"And if we hadn't submitted to Orochimaru's request- we'd all end up dead". Lee added.  
  
"But wouldn't we end up dead as well even though we obediently heeded his invitation?". Neji reminded them seriously.  
  
"Hn! You would probably end up in a grave- but not ME Neji! First thing tom- I'd go grab Sakura and Sasuke and safely return to Konoha!". Naruto declared arrogantly.  
  
"Hn! Idiot! Do you think it will be that easy?!". Neji asked in mockery.  
  
"Who said it will? Of course before I do that, I'd take this opportunity of coming face to face again with SNAKE MAN, and CRUSH him into dust. Especially now that he has no idea how strong I've become!!!". Naruto boasted some more.  
  
"Well, let's just hope we can kill him before he even gets us....". Lee spoke doubtfully.  
  
Sakura fidgeted. Then she opened her eyes. She had trouble recalling what had happened, she scanned the area. She's inside an oriental looking room. She felt the soft futon where she lay. Her head turned to her left- she saw TenTen sleeping near Ino who slept beside her. To her right, she saw Hinata sleeping peacefully.  
  
"Where am I? Where are we?". She mentally asked herself.  
  
Gently she sat up. Cautiously she stood up and headed for the door, and went outside.  
  
Across there room, Naruto heard the girl's door opened. Seeing that all his companions finally fall asleep, he silently went outside as well.  
  
Sakura walked at the wide corridors- barefoot.  
  
She turned around when she heard footsteps following her.  
  
"Naruto?". She called.  
  
"Sa-Sakura? What are you doing up?". Naruto asked rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Naruto! Where are we?....what are we doing here?". She asked.  
  
"Well, this will really surprise you- but Orochimaru brought us to this place. More like invited. You were sleeping back then, we accepted the offer since we have no choice....plus....Sasuke is actually around here somewhere. Orochimaru said he's sleeping but that we can see Sasuke tomorrow". Naruto clarified.  
  
"What? But why would Orochimaru want us here?". Sakura questioned further.  
  
"That's still a mystery, however we have the feeling that this is some trap.....Look Sakura, for all we know he wanted us all dead here. But I know, we have to see Sasuke either way, and this is the only way left". Naruto elaborated.  
  
"I guess we really have no choice then?". Sakura replied.  
  
The two decided to go back to their rooms. But since they've walked quite far already, probably they're on the west wing by now, they went to the wrong direction.  
  
"ummmm...Naruto are we lost?". Sakura interrogated with one sweat drop on her back.  
  
"Errrr....eh he he he.......arrgggh! Why did that SNAKE MAN built such a large place anyway?!". Naruto stormed.  
  
They kept on walking. Until.......  
  
A/N: Kapish! Honestly, I don't know what to write next, the two could either bump into Sasuke or come face to face with Orochimaru, or even something less serious. Phew! But rest assure people that the next chap will make it clear, and we will finally have some action. Thanks for the REVIEWS(again). Pls lengthen your patience on me- coz' this coming week I'm not so sure if I'd be able to update, by Friday- if U guys don't see a new chapter yet- it only means I'm pretty busy. Go Kigen Yo! 


	5. Chasing after him5

WARNING: Spoilers!!!! If u dn't want to know about the Naruto manga blahs don't read any further!!!  
  
Eiiiyyyaaa... peeps- Im back! I would like to make some corrections- the scene where Sasuke bid farewell to Sakura before he joined the 4 sound nins were actually not from Chapter 174- but it was located on Chapter 181 Vol.20 of the manga, and fortunately yesterday I just finished reading Vol.22 of the English Translated Naruto manga, I might start reading the next volume today.  
  
Man! I am so bummed! I almost ended in tears- well U know the part where Naruto, Shikamaru (the only chunnin level ninja among them), Neji, Kiba, and Chouji followed the 4 sound nins and an unconscious Sasuke to take Sasuke back....welll ummm... Chouji died after he beat to death one of the 4 sound nins (Vol.21). And so did Neji after he beat the other sound nin (Vol.22). Waaaaaahhhh!!!!! I'm so affected that I don't know if I can still continue writing this fic of mine!  
  
And yeah- one more piece of info- The main reason why Orochimaru actually wanted Sasuke is because he wanted the boy to be the heir of his spirit and powers because Oroch is actually dying due to a curse the 3rd Hokage placed on him way back then, and he is to perform a ritual of some sort called a "metapsychosis" (not so sure) and transfer his soul to Sasuke. Oroch believes that it's only the Uchiha boy who deserves to gain all of him. Naruto and the rest must really catch up or Sasuke will be lost forever. These events occurred on Vol.22 chapter 198.  
  
There! Actually I'm not pretty busy now..... but I'm still thinking of whether to continue this fic or not. I know it's back to school for most of you peeps, so do well on Ur academic years, k? Well God bless yah all. Sorry if this iz not a real chap.  
  
Lastly ABS CBN- won't air Naruto anymore (I believe), next week they will replace it with Tokyo Underground. Much to R disappointment! 


End file.
